10 Song Challenge Percy Jackson
by iLostmysoul
Summary: 10 song challenge from deviantART, where you put your iPod on shuffle & write for the duration of whatever song comes up. Includes Percy/Annabeth and mentions of Luke/Annabeth, as well as one Grover/Juniper.


**Some of these may contain slight spoilers if you haven't read all the PJatO books.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or related characters. If I did, I'd be married to Percy. I mean, what?**

* * *

**1. Should've Tried Harder - Hey Monday**

- Annabeth could not _believe_ the nerve Luke had, coming back to her like this. Well, let's be honest- if she wasn't so pissed at the fact he had just automatically _assumed_ she'd drop everything for him, that she'd believe his blatant lie ("I could never betray the camp, or you; I left Kronos behind" her ass!) and leave Grover and Seaweed Brain behind for his traitorous (gorgeous) face, she might've gone with him.

She sneered at him as she turned away. "Maybe you should've tried harder."

**2. To Sir With Love - Glee Cast**

- Percy owed Chiron a lot. He'd watched out for him when he was still under the impression he was fully mortal, given him Riptide (which, you know, he never left home without), and taught him so much. He was almost like the father Poseidon wasn't- well, couldn't be.

Annabeth was indebted to Chiron, too. He'd taken her in when she, Luke, and Thalia had arrived at Camp Half Bloof, three little bedraggled half-bloods; he'd comforted her through the aftermath of Thalia's "death"; Styx, he'd practically raised her. She'd do a lot for him.

**3. (I'm Gonna) Run Away - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts**

- Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth shouldn't have any problem making decisions. With all her so-called wisdom, she should've been able to look at one or the other and say "that one, duh!" But it wasn't really the same concept with Percy and Luke, was it?

On one hand, Luke had taken her in when she'd had no one else. From the tender age of seven, she'd admired him. He'd cared for her (in a brotherly way, mind you, but that didn't change how _she_ felt) and then he'd turned tail and betrayed her…betrayed everyone. Still, whenever she saw his face, her heart beat a little faster.

Percy Jackson, on the other hand, was a relatively new addition to her life. He annoyed her to no end, made her want to strangle him constantly. But he was loyal to a fault, and she could trust him enough to know that_ he_ wouldn't pull a Luke (then again, hadn't she thought the same of Luke himself?) She didn't particularly enjoy the strange butterfly sensation she experienced around him sometimes, and she knew her mother didn't approve of…whatever they had.

Really? She could care less.

**4. Addicted - Simple Plan**

- Nico considered his life from a subjective perspective. He hated his dad, he hated being a half blood, he wasn't a big fan of Percy's, he harbored a grudge against Artemis and the Hunters, and he missed his sister, Bianca.

Didn't he?

Of course he did! But she'd chosen to leave him behind at Camp Half Blood and join the Hunters, gain immortality and never experience love (which, if Nico was being perfectly honest, he didn't really enjoy that concept much either). She'd pretty much abandoned him.

He'd always tried to be a good brother. Well, in his opinion. Maybe he'd been a little annoying at times, but it wasn't like that was on purpose; besides, little brothers are supposed to be annoying. It's like, the law.

To be frank, he thinks he hates Bianca too.

**5. Last Time Around - Nick Jonas & the Administration**

- Percy just knew he'd seen her before. What was her name again? Annabell? No, Annabeth. He remembered. From summer camp last, well, summer. Her hair was shorter, like she'd gotten it cut (well, thank you, Captain Obvious!) and she was taller. They'd flirted a little (a lot) and everyone kept telling them they'd be "_sooooo_ cuuuute!" (in the words of Silena) together. He'd meant to keep in touch but hadn't been able to. He opened his mouth to yell her name, but before he could make a sound, a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles, and a scar on his cheek slid beside her and warped his arms around her. She reciprocated.

Percy frowned. He'd been considering asking her on a date. But he couldn't compete with that.

Wouldn't hurt to try, though.

"Annabeth!" He called.

**6. She Takes Me High - We the Kings**

- Grover loved Juniper. Everything about her. Her green eyes, her pointy ears, her hair. He loved her giggle and how she'd always scowl at him when he said anything negative. He loved, selfishly, that she'd always bring him tin cans whenever she could see him, and how she'd drag him off into the woods to show him a new spot she'd found where they could just sit and look at everything.

The best part was she loved him back.

**7. Something Deep Inside - Billie Piper**

- Annabeth never really considered her feelings for Percy. Not seriously anyway. But if she thought back, she could really see when she'd begun to fall for him.

The first time was probably when they'd first played Capture the Flag, even though she'd still been hung up on Luke. He'd shown unusual bravery and power, and although he was a bit lacking on the witty end of the spectrum, when she'd watched him overpowering the water, she'd felt a little bit awed and a little bit, kind of, attracted.

The second time was definitely when he'd rescued her from the Sirens and let her cry all over shirt. She'd needed that. He'd made her feel safe and, for a brief moment, at home.

The third time was when they danced in that stupid school gym when they found the di Angelos. Percy was- _is_- a horrible dancer, if you could call what they were doing dancing, and she'd had to fight back laughs at his miserable expression every time he'd step on her toes. She probably should've been the one making faces.

There was that kiss, too. Back in the Labyrinth. Granted, she'd been the one to initiate it because she didn't know if she'd see him again, but she could clearly recall his dazed expression as she'd crawled away. It had made her feel more than a little gratified.

There were tons of other little moments too, and there was no way she could name them all off the top of her head, but they were there. That's what counted.

**8. Mister Right - A Rocket to the Moon**

- When Percy really thought about it, he wasn't good enough for Annabeth. Alright, he was the son of Poseidon. Big whoop. He wasn't that smart, he was extremely brash and irresponsible, he was far too bold, and he didn't really think he was that attractive (although, hey, he'd built up quite a lot of muscles over the past few summers). He knew he was lucky he'd met her.

Sometimes Annabeth thinks about it, and she realizes she's extremely grateful that Poseidon broke that WWII oath, because if he hadn't Percy wouldn't exist. Percy was a lot of things. He was stubborn, and loyal to the death, and not terribly bright but a good strategist, and for some reason, hung up on her. She thanked the gods for that too.

**9. Therapy - All Time Low**

- He observed the Jackson kid that summer. He took careful note of his strengths (not many) and weaknesses (abundantly). The more he watched, the more cocky he became. His master would be damn proud of him, and it seemed like his goal would be accomplished sooner rather than later.

Definitely before the kid turned 16.

He sneered to himself as he listened to the others talk about their parents. He scoffed silently as Chiron preached about the importance of Olympus and the gods and goddesses. Really, they were lucky he was here. They were all brainwashed. But they wouldn't be for long.

Something in the back of his mind told him he just needed psychiatric help, but he was beyond that now.

Later, they'd all talk about him as though he were a walking travesty.

Which, all things considered, he was.

But for now, they can choke on their misery.

**10. Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood**

- He wasn't dead.

He _wasn't_.

It was impossible.

He was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the one who'd saved the world and Olympus and Camp Half Blood more than once.

She watched silently as they carried the beautiful sea green shroud to the fire. The flames flickered in the darkness and eerily lit everyone's faces; even the Ares cabin looked solemn as the fabric was thrown into the fire.

She heard what Chiron was saying about Percy, but it wasn't registering. She just watched the shroud fall to ashes and felt some kind of desperate anger bubbling up to cover the grief.

She was being irrational, she knew; this wasn't just because he'd… to save her. There was something more, but she couldn't dwell on it now. There was too much going on.

Maybe tomorrow, she'd wake up back in the Labyrinth with him, teasing him endlessly as he mock-scowled at her with those eyes and that grin and that unruly black hair…

She turned and ran as they put the fire out.

* * *

_AWRIGHT. DONE. _

_My favorites are probably the last two. xP The one from Luke's POV, then from Annabeth's (during Battle of the Labyrinth when she thought he was dead)_

_The "Last Time Around" one is slightly AUish just btw. _

_Review? :D _


End file.
